The White Rabbit's Voice
by Ink'n'Echo
Summary: We all know Peter is fond of declaring his love for Alice. But what if he didn't have the ability to talk? How else is he going to express and convince Alice that his love for her is true? How much will it take for him just to tell her "I Love You"?
1. Chapter 1

****

****

****

Hey hey! Here's my entry to The Masked Chick's forum contest! Again, it isn't much, hope it's ok :P And this story will be short (hopefully finished within 3-4 chapters ^^). I've never really thought about writting Peter's fic (I'm more of an Ace fan XD) but this idea just hit me like a freight train I just had to try it!

Please note: In this story, Alice isn't as distant from Peter as in the manga. Considering she's been in Wonderland for quite some time and speaking game language, I would say she has about 1-2 hearts out of 5 for her relationship with Peter, so she may seem a bit OOC :/ **Oh well, here goes nothing! XD**

****

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HnKnA except for my storyline.

**

* * *

**

**-The White Rabbit's Voice-**

**Chapter 1  
**

.

It all started with a voice he heard on one of his visits to the Outside world. A voice so hauntingly beautiful but sad that he couldn't help but think of her every day. What was she doing? What was making her despair? Will he, one day, hear a voice that wasn't tinged with silent hurt?

And with that, he vowed that someday he would bring her here, to Wonderland, to make her happy.

And that was what he did.

He was a rabbit and rabbits didn't have a voice, so it was natural for him not to be able to speak… or so he told himself.

But he knows full well that he was a 'glitch' in the game. Speech disabled, and yet, he took on a role just by sheer will alone, and he upholds his role seriously and proudly. He was still the Prime Minister of Wonderland and he ruled it with fear which he found so much easier to do then to try to make people understand him.

To heck with all the pity and scorn others would show him whenever he walked pass; he'd just grace their face with his bullet mercilessly. But _she_ was different, she didn't look at him with sympathy or contempt, she looked at him with…

"GET THE #$% OFF OF ME PETER!"

Disgust.

Peter White hugged the foreigner's waist tightly, not wanting to let go. _Ah~! Sweet Alice! How I missed you!_ Was what he wanted to say but since he couldn't, he let his actions do the talking instead. He inhales her scent deeply and nuzzles into her chest some more, feeling completely at home and much to Alice's annoyance whose face turned a bright shade of red.

"For the last time. GET. OFF!"

_WHACK!_

Peter lets out a whimper as Alice smacks him in the head hard. He reluctantly releases his beloved to massage the bump on his head while looking at Alice, teary eyed.

"Now don't you dare give me that look Peter." Alice pouted as she points an accusing finger at him.

_So cute…_ The rabbit-man thought to himself while blushing. Oh, how he love to see her do that to her lips.

"You've got to stop tackling me to the ground like that, jeez!" She scolded him while pressing her hand to her aching spine as she picked herself up and dusted her dress. "I think I'm having a backache here."

Seeing his plan of gaining sympathy failed and had caused her unintentional pain instead, he whips out his notebook and scratches it with his pen hastily.

_[Sorry, but I couldn't help myself.]_

Peter showed Alice his script and neat handwriting that would put any scribe to shame. His white fluffy ears lowered apologetically as he peers at her reaction through his big, round glasses.

She heaves a sigh as she read. "It's alright, just stop _doing_ that." Alice pleaded with irritation.

_She forgives me!_ He thought happily and his smile widens. Elated, Peter hops over to hug her again but she promptly halts him with a hand on his head as he pushed forward.

"Urg… Peter, remember what I just said?" Alice told him dryly, pointing to her back. His ears perked up immediately and he gave her some space. Still unable to wipe off the blissful grin from his face, Peter bows briefly and with a saluting gesture, he taps his forehead with his gloved hands twice to say 'sorry'.

"I know I know. I haven't visited lately but I've got to go." The fair-headed girl replied, adjusting her disarrayed bow as she looks around at the rose bush maze and at the Castle of Heats at its far end, admiring how it bathed in the red rays of the sunset.

"It's getting late and Julius is waiting for me back home." Alice smiles at the thought and casually waves Peter a goodbye. But before she could leave the maze's entrance, the White Rabbit tugs her arm.

Peter frowns as he struggled to tell her what he wanted. His heart was filled with so many emotions; jealousy, confusion and desire, yet he could only express one or else Alice would be confused. He pulls her hand to his chest while his other arm pointed at her and then to the castle. A sequence Alice was all too familiar with.

"We've talked about this Peter, I've decided, I won't stay here." She palmed her face in exasperation while she tried to wriggle her hand free. She was definitely not staying anywhere near that perverted rabbit!

Peter suddenly releases her hand and scribbles on his notebook again.

_[Please stay. I love you Alice.]_

"That's not exactly a good reason, Peter." She answered, deadpanned and arching an eyebrow at the desperate looking albino. "And you shouldn't keep saying mushy words like that so freely! If you'll excuse me, I'll be going now."

Alice took the chance and quickly slips from his reach and exits maze. The white haired youth could only stare after the girl, his outreached hand grabbing at empty air while he tried to make words sound from his futilely opened mouth:

_Alice… Don't go…_

_._

_._

_._

_BANG!_

"Argh!" A faceless soldier cried as he fell face down on the castle floor, painting the tile red with his blood as it flowed and mixed into others.

_Ten._ Peter counted as he nudged his specs up his nose and finally lowered his gun-hand, fresh smoke still streaming from the hot barrel. Red, stone-cold eyes surveyed the motionless and bloodied bodies of soldiers and servants alike, realising through the haze of his frustration that he had killed more than usual today.

_Alice… how can I make her take my love more seriously?_ _How do I make her understand my feelings more? _Peter questioned himself. He had never let the disadvantage of his disability bother him or affect his work, and yet today, his inability to convey his feelings had gotten the better of him.

He looked down at the weight in his pockets and his hands fished out his notebook, a reminder of how powerless he was because of his situation. He didn't like to see himself that way, but the notebook was his only way of communicating more clearly to Alice.

_But it's not enough anymore._

He pulled his brow deeper and crushed the stationery in his hand with one single movement. He lets out a dis-satisfactory sound as he threw the craggy notebook into the air and swiftly aimed his gun at it…

_BANG!_

Within seconds, the hallway was filled with the pungent smell of gunpowder and sheets of paper that rained everywhere. The place was deathly quiet, except for the rustling of brown parchments as it floated down to the ground.

Suddenly, an odd shuffling movement caught the corner of his eye and Peter turned to see the King emerging from behind the shadow of one of the corridor's pillar.

"O-oh my, the Queen will not like this! I'll have someone clean this up later s-so please don't just shoot them yet." The frail and worried looking man stuttered, earning him an annoyed scowl from Peter that clearly says 'I don't care'.

The bearded man then bent to pick one of the pieces of paper and read its contents. He hummed to himself knowingly before addressing the Prime Minister.

"You know, t-there was an old rumour that ran among the maids in the castle. A rumour… a-and a miracle… born from the hope and hearts of the faceless."

Peter shot him a queerly look as he changed his gun back into his watch and folded his arms, not sure where the man was taking this to.

"I-it was said that if one was able to find a matured white rose blooming from a red rose bush in the Queen's garden…" The King nervously continued. "Drip a single drop of your b-blood into it a-and keep it with you, then your deepest wish would c-come true just for a single moment…"

…

…

…

Awkward silence filled the air between them as Peter debated whether he should ignore the King and walk away now or try and laugh at the man. Finally, he decided to leer at the flustered-looking King while moving his finger in a circular motion at his head.

"I-I'm not crazy! L-like I said, it was just a rumour." The King defended weakly, his wiry moustache twitching in aghast. Peter rolled his crimson eyes and was about to leave when he heard him speak again, this time with such confidence it caught him in surprise.

"But then again, maybe it isn't..." The older man trailed off with a small smile as he glanced at Peter who turned back to look at him skeptically.

"Because we're in Wonderland, and crazy things happen here every day, don't you agree?"

Peter narrowed his eyes warily, but the King could clearly see a conflicted slide-show of emotions passing across the rabbit's face. But then, Peter gave a snort of disdain as he turned away from the King's eyes and stomped off, resuming his way back to his office.

The King sighed in both resignation and relief as he stood among the corpses and watched the White Rabbit leave. But once Peter was out of sight, another familiar voice intruded the blood-bathed space.

"That was pretty mean of you my King, to tell Mr Peter a white lie."

Following the source of the voice, the King of Hearts spots the Knight of Hearts leaning his hip lazily against a pillar with crossed arms and a wolfish grin.

"I-I had to." The timid King said as he wiped the sweat off his creasing forehead. "While P-peter was on a killing spree, Vivaldi was also h-having her fair share of kills as well, seeing how Peter's shooting has disturbed her p-peaceful afternoon tea. The castle c-can't afford to be even more underhand as it is now."

"Ha ha ha, that's true!" Ace agreed, laughing at the King's expense as he made his way towards the centre of the hall.

"But it is impossible right?" The knight asked, cupping his chin thoughtfully. "To find a white rose growing under such a circumstance, and especially when her majesty despises it so."

"I-impossible is a pretty harsh word, knight. I have been in the castle longer than you have, and t-though rare, I have s-seen things, such as the impossible, happen." The King justified patiently. Ace tilted his tanned head at him, confusion apparent on his face.

"They are miracles that can only be achieved through a heart's pure desire and belief. In fact, it is something anyone can do, my boy, but only the bravest can succeed." The elegantly robed man explained with a smile as Ace gaped at him, wide-eyed at hearing such profoundness coming from someone so unexpectedly under-respected.

"I-I'd best be going to Vivaldi's side, least she starts killing again!" The King anxiously squeaked. He passed the scrap of paper he held to his subordinate and took off hurriedly in the direction he came.

Ace stared after the man and tried to shake off the uncomfortable perplexity that was increasing in his mind. He then looked down at the crumpled piece of paper and read Peter's recognised hand.

_[Alice, I love you.]_

That simple message was probably written by Peter and read by Alice countless of times. _He could have just reused the same paper though…_ Ace simply thought to himself as he looked down at the sheets of paper strewn all over the place and all bearing the same words, even though he knew Peter would never do that, but he could never comprehend why.

"A miracle of the heart huh…" The knight spoke aloud and smiled wryly to himself as he carelessly crushed the paper in his fist and dropped it to the blood stained ground. Ace admitted, knowing Peter's focused and steadfast heart, that if anyone could do it, it would be that White Rabbit.

"Actually, I'd like to see you make that come true… Mr Peter."

.

.

.

_Humph! That was merely just a story to entertain! _Peter huffed as he walked, angry that the weaker man should actually manage to induce such a fleeting, hopeless possibility in his mind and heart. But he soon found himself pausing in his tracks in front of a grand window overlooking the vast stretch of Vivaldi's beautiful rose garden, deliberating…

_Deliberating what? It was nothing more than a groundless rumour... _The white haired youth slammed the side of his fist against the wall while convincing himself harshly over and over again as the echo of his pain resounded through the lonely corridor…

.

_And I should know by now… that some things are better left faced in reality than in a dream..._

_.  
_

* * *

**Argh... i think that was pretty angsty :P I don't assume that I know how a dumb person or Peter feels, I can only hope to understand. I had hope to get chapter 2 out but I didn't have enough time :(**

**So please, DO REVIEW to let me know what you think of it, how I can improve it or if you feel the characters are too OOC since this is a very different Wonderland situation ya! :)**

**Last but not least, thanks fore reading! ^^**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! I know the submission is over but I just wanted to get this out and be done with it, irregardless if this chapter would be considered for the contest or not ^^ Unfortunately it's not the end and I forsee 2 more chapters at least :/ Oh well, here goes! And thanks to all my reviewers, I really appreciated the comments, and hope you'll enjoy this next bit as well :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HnKnA except my storyline.**

* * *

.

**Chapter 2**

.

_Ahhhh…_

Alice sighed as she drank in the rich aroma of the black tea cupped in her hands. The weather outside was cloudy, cool and fine, and exceptionally decorated and delicious pastries laid out in a grand view before her. She was surrounded by gorgeous walls of roses and she was sitting beside the attractive owner who had the beauty to match.

It was serene and relaxing. Her day couldn't get any better, but strangely enough, something was missing…

"Where's Peter?" she asked curiously. Usually, her over-obsessive stalker would appear right about now. And it wasn't just today. She had been enjoying this kind of peace in the castle for quite some time already, so she realised.

"Working." Vivaldi curtly replied as she savoured her tea with a delicate sip. Alice nearly choked.

The words 'Peter' and 'work' just don't rhyme.

"Yes, We know it's disturbing, isn't it?" The ravenette replied and took another slow sip, as if reading the foreigner's mind. "But there is nothing We can do when White insisted on taking up the Castle's gardening projects. Since then, he has been on it every day."

"Gardening? But Peter doesn't like the dirt." Alice pondered as she laid down her cup on the saucer. "Why would he want to handle such a thing? Was he serious?"

"He was particularly adamant when he approached Us about it. He was so serious it's not even funny." The Queen pulled at her brows in equal puzzlement. She placed her own teacup down and rested back into her chair before continuing coolly.

"We do not know what he is up to nor do We bother, as long as the rose garden is properly managed. And it has turned out surprisingly wonderful."

Alice thought she saw a fleeting smile on Vivaldi's lips when she said that.

"Actually I did notice. The number of blooms has increased; even the scent of the rose is more fragrant than before. Are you actually telling me Peter did all that?" Alice asked, totally bewildered.

Putting a graceful hand to her chin, the Queen of Hearts just smiled and said thoughtfully, "We wonder…"

"Me too…" The younger girl agreed as she stared into her own reflection in her cup and wondered at the insane possibility that was the silent White Rabbit, and wishing she knew what was going on in his mind right now.

.

.

.

_%#$!... It's not here either! _

Thought a dirty looking rabbit-eared man. Peter wiped a hand across his face, realising too late that he has smeared dirt on his cheeks _again_.

_Darn it!_ Peter grumbled to himself as he looked at his soiled gloves in disgust. How he wished he could curse out loud to the whole damn world for making his life miserable. He had left his red jacket neatly folded on a nearby bench; the sleeves of his pale-pink shirt folded to his elbows as he knelt down on the grass and return his attention to the rose bush he was tending to with utmost focus.

"L-lord White, if you would tell- I mean, show us, we could help you in your search." A faceless servant offered nervously as the other gardeners looked up from their work. After all, they had never expected the prim and proper Prime Minister to work with them. Even after their task was done, the White Rabbit would stay back to inspect the garden, always as if looking for something.

Out of pure frustration, Peter points his gun at the shaken servant, inching to shoot to his desire. But he hesitated just a moment, knowing that if he did, the number of gardeners would reduce, and that would affect the productivity of the garden. He lets out a grumble and returns his gun back to his huge golden watch, startling them all with his unexpected action.

Narrowing his eyes at his employees, Peter waved a dismissal at all of them, and like usual, they would look at him queerly before leaving him alone.

Peter made sure that all the workers had left the vicinity before allowing himself to slump to the ground beside the rose bush, weariness and frustration etched on his face. It would be over his dead body before he let anyone know the real reason for his recent activities.

_Look at me…what the hell am I doing?_ He asked himself angrily. Peter crossed his arms on his knees and rested his snowy head on it, clenching his teeth. He didn't want to admit defeat but this was clearly going nowhere. Other than a very pleased Vivaldi, all his time, research and effort on the garden projects have turned up with…

Nothing.

It has been weeks on ends and even though the flowers here grow faster due to the radical time change, he has yet to see anything remotely white among the Queen's crimson roses.

_I'm actually __**sweating **__for god's sake! And it's all because of that stupid, STUPID story! _He silently thought, wishing to kill his King there and then. But he knew he couldn't help it but cling onto that tiny hope; anything that would make Alice recognise his love for her... anything that could get him closer to her heart, he would have it at any cost...

_But I should have known better then to succumb to some wishful thinking, let alone a rumour!_

Annoyed at himself, the white-haired man slammed a fist into the thick rose bush by his side, scratching skin and breaking branches. But suddenly, something caught his eye within the punched-in hole in the vegetation.

It was a colour, and it wasn't red, green or brown…

It was pure white.

_A miracle…it can't be! _Peter's eyes grew in disbelief as he cleared and adjusted his specs and scrambled to his feet. It was smaller than the usual but there it was, growing within the heart of the bush, was a single white rose in full bloom.

He had never expected something so wondrous to grow so deep inside and overshadowed by the rest of the plant. Peter gently plucked its stem off and looked at the little flower in his palm with wonder. It looked so small and fragile that he was afraid of destroying it.

_But will it work?_

He took off one of his glove and pricked his thumb on a thorn on the stem, wincing a little as his flesh broke and his blood beaded on the spot. He hovered his wound above the white rose and let a drop drip into its centre folds.

Peter stared in amazement as the rose immediately turned red, as if its velvet petals had absorbed the colour of his blood.

The rabbit didn't have to think twice what his deepest desire was. He slowly opened his mouth and tested his throat.

But no sound emerged. He couldn't hear a thing.

_Curses… what went wrong?_ Peter grimaced and his ears lowered in disappointment, trying to find a way to make it work when suddenly, something loomed over him and a hand grabbed and weighed down on his shoulder, making the rabbit jump in fright.

"Hey Mr Peter! What's there to curse about?" Ace peered down as he asked joyfully.

_Ace! What is he doing here! _Appalled, Peter slapped his hand away and quickly hid the rose from view.

"Huh? Well I kinda got lost in the maze again, and then I stumbled upon you." Ace sheepishly replied and scratched his head. "Hm? What's that you're trying to hide Mr Peter?" He asked curiously, straining his neck over the Prime Minister's shoulders.

_Nothing, now go away you nosey vermin of a knight! _Peter snarled as he shielded his treasure from Ace's prying eyes and hands.

"Vermin? But I'm not an animal." Ace stated as- a- matter- of- factly as he looked at Peter, amused. "Now come'on, let me see!" He persuaded playfully as he reached out from behind.

_No! Get off my back, germ!_ Peter tried to shake the insistent man off but the knight continued to follow him around.

"Nope! Not unless you let me see first, ha ha ha!" The brunette laughed as he chased the rabbit-man. Suddenly, Peter stopped in his tracks, nearly causing Ace to collide into him. The white haired turned around and looked at Ace with inquisitive eye as realisation hit him.

_We just had a perfect conversation. He shouldn't have heard me say 'vermin' and a lot of thing, yet he understood me; I didn't even need to try to explain! _

"Hmmm… Now that you mentioned it, I guess you're right!" Ace's own red eyes widened and stared in astonishment.

_You can actually hear me but you didn't realise? _Peter palmed his face in exasperation.

Ace cupped his chin seriously as he inspected Peter's mouth. "But you're not really talking, you're lips aren't moving at all. Hey, hey! How are you doing it Mr Peter? Did you take up ventriloquism? Your voice sound higher than I expected, kinda like a girl's, hahaha!"

_WHACK!_

"Ow… You didn't have to do that Mr Peter, I er… meant that as a compliment?" Ace tried, smiling goofily and unrepentantly as he massaged the bump on his head.

_Idiot! And it's telepathy, not some creepy puppet trick. _Peter replied as he readjusted and pulled at the gloves on his hand satisfactorily before smiling to himself. It was already taking up much of his restrain to stop from jumping with joy.

_That means that it actually worked! I'm wasting time here; I have to find Alice now!_

"Alice? I saw her having tea with Vivaldi a while ag-"

Before the knight could finish his sentence, the White Rabbit had dashed off, grabbing his jacket along the way.

"Will you look at that…" Ace smirked as he crossed his arms and watched Peter disappear into maze's garden.

.

.

.

_ALIIIIIICE~! ALICE MY LOOOOVE~!_

Vivaldi nearly dropped her cup at the sound as Peter burst into the area frantically looking about for the foreigner. But Alice was nowhere in sight.

_Oh, it's only you old hag…_ Peter thought dryly.

"Old hag? Do you have a death wish White?" Her nerve pulsed in annoyance. The Queen of Hearts then arched a dainty eyebrow at the 'red' rose pinned on to his jacket.

_Where's Alice? I heard she was here. _The albino eared man impatiently demanded as he continued to search for his love. He could get used to this new found ability of his.

"Humph, with a voice you're even more irritating than before." Vivaldi shot back, the corner of her mouth twitching with displeasure. "Unfortunately, Alice left a while ago for the Amusement Park."

Peter snapped his fingers as he pulled a face. _Ah… I was so close in seeing her, how I missed her so much! _He hugged his hands exaggeratedly to his chest. The albino hadn't seen her for so long now, that his heart was beginning to ache with accumulated pinning.

"Urg… you gross Us out more than usual too." Vivaldi scowled, rubbing her temples in an attempt to shut his voice out of her mind, ignoring the glare Peter gave her. Then, with a solemn look, she pointed a well manicured finger at his rose.

"And might We suggest that you spend the time you have well, White. The magic isn't forever as We recall."

Being reminded, Peter bit his lips as he registered and weighed her words. He then decidedly gave Vivaldi an appreciative and terse bow before sprinting off into the direction of the Amusement Park.

The Queen lips curved into a knowing smile as she linked her slender fingers together while watching her once-silent subordinate fight for time and for that one meaning to the existence of his entire life.

.

"We'd say good luck but We know you won't need it. You are the White Rabbit of Wonderland after all."

.

* * *

**Hope that was ok, though I've got a feeling it's straying off the theme a bit, but what the heck, this was fun to try :p **

**Exactly how much time does he have left before the magic disappears? Will Peter find Alice in time to tell her the words he needs to touch her heart? Stay tuned and find out next! **

**My internship is over so I have more time to write so please DO REVIEW, it motivates me so much I might just try to complete this first, or I might just update other stories of mine lol! XD **

**Again, I'd like to thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing! Till next update! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I now present Chapter 3... Man I'm on a roll lol! Please keep in mind that why I portray Peter to be mute was due to a 'disability' theme for a HnKnA forum contest inspired by The Masked Chick! Awesome really, go check it out! XD It really helps you to expand your variation of works, I'd really encourage you to join the next :)**

**Thanks for reading thus far and for my lovely reviewers, this is written especially fast just for you, I er... just hope it will be ok ( You'll get what I mean later. :'D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA except my storyline.**

* * *

.

**Chapter 3**

_._

_ALICE, WAIT FOR ME! I'M COMING FOR YOU MY DARLING~!_

"MrrreeeoooW!"

Ember cateyes flew opened and Boris Airay hissed as he woke up with a start and lost his balance on the tree branch he was sleeping on…

**_Bump!_**

And crash-landed on the ground right outside the Amusement Park. The Chesire Cat cringed and sat himself up gently on his aching butt while hands rummaged through his purple-pink locks and ear. He could still feel the effects of that usual sound vibrating all the way to the tip of his tail.

"Man… What in Underland _was_ that grating nois-Peter White?" He cut off abruptly and tilted his head and ears as he caught sight of the white haired man who appeared to have been running a marathon.

_And I thought cats always land on their feet._

"Hey! Are you trying to pick a fig-wait… that was _your_ voice?" Boris asked, eyes growing bigger as he gawked and pointed at the rabbit-eared guy.

_Well, I'd give him credit for at least being faster than that stupid knight. _Peter gave a smirk before continuing with what he came for. Peter raised his hands to gesture, out of old habit, but he soon stopped himself. _I've come for Alice, where is she?_

The punk-cat youth double-blinked at the other man, his tail and entire body was stunned still on the whole as he tried to find his own voice now.

"A-alice…home… went…" he stuttered before mentally slapping himself to get a grip. But before he knew it, Peter had already bounded off.

"He could at least say thank you!" This time, a familiar bubbly voice cried out. Boris spun around to see the owner of the Amusement Park walking up to him with hands on his hips and a quirk in his smile.

"You don't seem surprised old man." Boris narrowed his eyes at his employer inquisitively. "You knew?"

"I can only guess what happened, and from the looks of it, I'd say it's temporary." Gowland acknowledged with a solemn nod.

"You mean it'll wear off? Like Cinderella's magic?" Boris inquired, his decorated tail already swaying with curiosity.

"Exactly." The pig-tailed man agreed with a perceptive smile. But to Boris's horror, that smile turned into a wide grin as he pulled out his cursed fiddle and violin.

"But I say that's still a cause for a celebration! And what better way than to have some music specially composed by moi!" His boss declared as he placed the instrument under his chin and Boris began to claw at his ears in desperation.

"NOOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

Julius Monrey lifted an eyebrow at the distant howl of despair that seem to reverberate throughout Wonderland, his eyes still focused on the small intricate gear work in his hands.

"Hm. Must be some animal caught in a freak accident again."

The Clockmaster grabbed the bottle of mainspring oil on his right and carefully squeezed it to get a small, but more than sufficient, drop of lubricant…

_ALICE DEAR I'M HEEERE~! _

**_Squelch! _**

Julius stared at the oily mess before him, hands gripping agitatedly at the bottle as the door flung open with a loud bang. He looked up from his now screwed-up work, slightly surprised to see a very annoyingly happy Peter White, but his sharp observant eyes immediately noticed the flower and its usual colour on the chequered jacket.

"You." The blue haired growled as sapphire eyes shot the rabbit a steely glare.

_Alice? Aliiiiice!_ Peter ignored Julius and called out loudly in his mind as he searched for the foreigner, running up and down the tower, his footsteps echoing deafeningly in the building and giving Julius an irritating headache. Having no luck in finding her, Peter ran back into the workshop and pointing an accusing finger at Julius.

_I know she's at home! Where are you hiding her Mortician!_

"Get out."

_But Alice is- _

"The girl's **not here** Peter." Julius emphasised in finality, throwing the wash cloth to the side of the table angrily after cleaning up the clock. He got out of his chair and walked towards the White Rabbit who stood at the door. "And you don't have the time to argue with me on this either. Take a good look at the rose."

_Of course I know that! And what are you talking about? _Peter retorted edgily. He was already well aware that time was running out and he have yet to see Alice. There was so much he wanted to say to her, and so little time, would the magic be enough? But when he looked down at the rose, his colour drained from his face.

Nearly three-quarter to a half of the rose's petals have turned back to white.

_No. _Peter told himself, wishing to believe otherwise. _What's happening to it?_

"Apparently it's got a time limit, the magic is dissolving and you've already used up half of its lifespan."

Seeing how the rabbit looked so desolate at the news, Julius glanced to the side and sighed.

"Alice went to the Hatter's to borrow books. And Peter, as long as you have that voice..." The older man paused, placing a hand on the rabbit's shoulder.

_What?_ Peter looked back in disgust at the germ-filled contact.

"Do NOT disturb me again."

_**Slam!**_

Julius pushed him out slammed the door into his nose.

_Ow! _Peter yelped in pain, mentally cursing at the Clockmaster and rubbing his injury as he descended the stairs to exit the Tower.

The raven-haired heaved a sigh of relief as the annoying sounds of his visitor began to fade off on the other side of the door. "That should be enough noise for one day" he grumbled to himself and took a relaxing sip of coffee from his cup before resuming his work.

.

.

.

"Boss! Boss!" Dee and Dum burst through the door and into the room together with the March Hare, shock all upon their faces.

"Blood you're not going to believe this-"

_Click._

Elliot and the Bloody Twins stopped midway, suddenly fearing for their lives as they came face to face with the barrel of a fully loaded machine gun…

And a very sleepy and pissed off Mafioso.

"This has better be good for the three of you to barge into my quarters like this." Blood Dupre glowered at his men as he lay in his luxurious four-poster bed, his usually slick hair slightly tousled from slumber and his shirt half buttoned. He cast a glance out of his window and noted the red afternoon sky.

"And it's not even night yet, how nice." The dark-haired drawled menacingly and his emerald eyes gleamed dangerously. He gripped the handle of the gun, threatening to pull the trigger.

"Wait Boss! It's good alright!" Dum quickly added in defence.

"Newbie Hare can vouch for it!" Dee supported and the Twins simultaneously pushed their scowling co-worker to the frontline of danger.

"Elliot?" Blood prompted his right hand man for a worthy explanation that had the wavy blond-haired gulping nervously.

"Peter White came by asking for Alice and we told him that Alice already left the Mansion to buy groceries back." Elliot reported, earning him an unsatisfied look from his superior.

"B-but when I said 'ask', I meant he actually spoke! Voice and all ya know, not like his usual hand-moving-wildly-the-air or writing down on paper kinda thing! But he wasn't actually talking-talking, it was more of hearing him in our minds, ya get what I mean?" Elliot asked rhetorically, his brown ears flopped forward as he crossed his own arms in uncertainty.

"Interesting…" Blood pondered with a finger to his chin as he smiled with amusement. He decidedly withdrew his gun and the three finally relaxed. "Did he have a rose on him by any chance?"

"Yeah, but it was kinda weird cos' it was half red and half white." Dee replied thoughtfully. "Actually it was more white than red."

"Uh-huh, but we liked him better when he couldn't talk." Dum nodded at his brother in agreement, both wearing a childish and disapproving frown. "He called us an 'ignoramus' and an 'imbecile', whatever that meant!"

"And he called me a 'hare-brain'! Humph, everyone knows I'm not a rabbit!" Elliot contributed and huffed proudly, oblivious to the sardonic looks the others were giving him.

"Ha ha ha…How very interesting indeed…" Blood chuckled deeply, causing his subordinates to look at him questioningly. Glancing back to the window and judging the time of the day, the Mafia boss grinned.

"You better run, Peter White. The clock's ticking and time's running out…"

.

.

.

_Alice… My sweet, where _are _you?_ Peter hurried through the crowd in the marketplace near the Clocktower Plaza, paying no heed to the looks of passerby who had overheard his voice. Ruby orbs skimmed through the faces of people for the one he loved the most, but Alice's beautiful smile, golden silky locks and gentle sea-foam eyes remains elusive.

_Oh my dearest Alice, must you play this game of merry chase with me now? Why can't I find you, Alice? Where could you be?_ He frowned with worry as his pace quicken. The rose have only one fifth of the red colour remaining and it was fast disappearing with every second he wasn't with Alice. But as long as he could find her soon, no matter the amount left, it will be enough for him. Because he was very clear on the fact that the existence of the white rose itself was one in a million…

_And so is Alice._

If he was able to bring her here and even find a miracle such as the white rose, then surely this one in a millionth chance will allow him to at long last convey his feelings to her and win her evasive heart.

And the determined White Rabbit firmly believed that. He will have it no other way and that was what made him different from the rest...

.

"I'll take that bottle of wine please."

.

His heart skipped a tick when his sensitive ears picked up at a voice he'd recognise anywhere.

It was the voice he had fallen in love with at first sound.

_My Alice…she's near! _It was a heart-warming feeling and Peter couldn't help but smile widely at his good fortune. At the thought of finally seeing her, the rhythm of his legs and heart picked up speed as his ears kept track of her melodious speech while his eyes darted left and right, trying to locate the local wine store.

_Outta the way!_ Glad to have such a useful ability, he used it to the fullest extent as he paved his way through the astonished faceless mass, agilely twisting and turning, swerving and dodging bodies with nimble feet. Every time his ear twitched, he would adjust his course to the direction of her voice.

It took a while but at last, he halted out of respite and to catch his breath as he saw his beloved Alice standing outside the winery, only a street apart.

She was finally within his reach.

_Alice!_ He cried out mentally but she didn't respond. He looked down and saw just one seventh of the rose's portion was red. _I still have time; she must be too far to hear me! _He thought positively to himself.

_Alice!_ Peter tried again, running towards her this time. She still couldn't hear him and he gripped his fists restlessly. Though he knew all too well that it would result to nothing, Peter unconsciously opened his mouth in an attempt to make himself heard, wishing that her fair head would turn to him just once...

_ALICE!_

_._

_._

_._

"Wow sir, those are huge barrels! Do they really all contain wine?" Alice asked the shopkeeper, observing intently with interest as the workers unloaded the huge containers from the transportation truck, rolling it down the makeshift ramp and into the wine cellar in the shop. As a minor, she wasn't allowed to drink alcohol so it was a first for her to see such a thing.

"Yes Miss Alice. Those are the latest and newly imported ones, a very fine collection I must say." The faceless shopkeeper introduced with pride. "I have already reserved a bottle for you for your next visit."

"Thanks!" She gratefully said as she beamed back at him. "I'm sure Gowland and Julius would love to try it."

The shopkeeper bowed and Alice tipped her head in a bid farewell and he returned back into the shop while she begin to walk back home, checking through her shopping bag one last time to see that she had everything she needed...

_ALICE!_

_Huh? Who's calling me?_ She thought as she snapped her head up in surprise at the distant and unfamiliar voice.

_ALICE, MY DEAR! IT'S ME!_

And yet it carried a tone which her heart recognised. It was similar to that one and only person in Wonderland who could make goose bumps appear with his overwhelming love.

Alice filtered through the crowd so see someone, anyone she knew, but all she could identify was a white-haired man with rabbit ears running to her and looking as if he had seen the eightth Wonder of the World. Yet seeing him didn't bother her as much as she thought it would.

"…Peter?" She gaped at him and blinked her eyes, not sure if her ears were deceiving her.

_Alice… _

She raised her hand and covered her mouth, gasping into it. _I can… actually hear him! _Her blue-green eyes widened as she saw him smile and nodding eagerly in acknowledgement, and tears started welling up uncontrollably.

Suddenly, she saw his smiling face turned into one of horror as Peter dashed and reached out towards her. His opened mouth accompanied his terrified voice as it rang in her head.

_Alice, look out!_

_**Crack!**_ The sound of splintered wood came from behind and Alice turned around instantly.

It all happened so quickly she could only stare as the wooden ramp on the truck gave way and the faceless workers lost their grips on the barrels. Alice saw them mouthed out warnings to her to get away but her trembling legs kept rooted to the ground.

"Ah!" She blanked out at the sight of four heavy wine-filled drums tumbling down towards her, and through the chaos, she heard a single pure voice calling out to her as she shut her eyes tight and blackness filled her vision…

.

_ALICE! NOOO!_

_._

* * *

**P-please don't kill me if you're not satisfied with this! T-T *Goes to hide under table* But I can assure you that my next and last chapter will be as happy and as MOE can be! Other than that, hooray for my first and all-star chapter! XD**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I was really encouraged to complete this story first, so DO REVIEW again to let me know how this chapter is, I'd like to hear more from you ^^ Till next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I promised a last chapter...b-but I just can't s-stop writing and it got out of hand and, and... yeah, sorry guys. T-T (Man, I must really learn how to cut short my stories :/) But I promise! The next will be the last! Fingers crossed XP**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Ah~ the encouragement and all, I just love you guys! ^^ So I hope you'll enjoy this 'second-last' chapter just as much :p and hopefully the next update will be soon since my school is starting... drats! (But I will definitely complete this! I must! *goes back to corner and cry* T-T)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HnKnA except for my story plot.**

* * *

.

**Chapter 4**

.

_Alice, get down!_

The alto voice in her head told her firmly. Her eyes flew open and saw Peter arming himself with one of his heavier artillery pistols as he ran, he's scarlet eyes were flat with dead focus. Suddenly, he drew his weapon up and pointed directly at her and she immediately understood even as it instigated fear within her.

_**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_

"Hn!" Alice whimpered in alarm, bending as low as she could and covering her ears just as the first approaching barrel exploded with the shots. A wave of wine washed passed her huddled form, reaching her knees, and she could hear the oak staves fall to the ground about her and the sound of the metal hoops rolling away, but she was too scared to open her teal eyes again as the explosion of gunfire continued.

_**BAM! BAM, BAM!**_

_**BAM, BAM! BAM!**_

More loud noises ensued around her as two other drums erupted from behind. Wood and metal flew past her, some crashing hazardously near her this time. Alice clutched her shopping bag for dear life as more of the crimson liquid splashed over, thoroughly drenching now her such that she could even taste its sweetness on her lips.

But all the while, even in her trembling form, Alice could hear his quick and light footsteps getting closer… and his reassuring voice as he softly whispered her name unconsciously like a prayer…

_Alice… Alice…_

_Alice…!_

Peter sucked in his breath uneasily as he watched a round barrel head land dangerously close to the foreigner, but he hadn't got time to stop and worry. Once again, the White Rabbit concentrated on the last obstacle as he took accurate aim while in motion, covering as much distance as he could.

_**BAM! **_

He blasted a side open. The barrel tottered a little from the imbalanced impact but it kept tumbling forward…

_**BAM! **_

The container jerked as the other end of the barrel was shot off and the staves and hoops came loose, scattering the debris straight into the path of Alice…

_Shit!_ He cursed himself. He hadn't been fast enough to prevent it from reaching her, but this time, he was closer. He hastily put his firearm away and doubled his speed, reaching out as he flung himself over the girl in the nick of time.

_Argh!_ Peter could hear himself cry out as he took the brunt of the damage, accompanied by the sound of wood hitting his flesh. He pulled Alice protectively closer and shielded her until he was certain that the danger was finally over.

Once the noise ceased, he looked around to confirm their safety before gingerly pulling away to look at Alice. He flinched a little at the pain in his back but quickly disregarded it and cupped her wet face with his palms worriedly as she finally opened her eyes, still in shock.

_Alice! Alice are you ok?_

He asked her as he stared into her face earnestly to gauge her wellbeing. She blinked once, twice, and then a furrow appeared on her forehead. It was a look of confusion he was all too familiar with and it hit him straight into his gut.

"P-peter? What…A-are you ok?" She shook her head slowly instead of replying him, not understanding the silence he was giving her before assessing his condition instead. Peter raised his hands to his chest where the rose had been pinned…

_It's not there!_ He thought to himself as his sharp eyes began to dart about for the missing flower. _It must have fallen out while I was running!_ Suddenly, he caught sight of white petals, scattered about beneath some wooden planks just a feet away from him.

Alice observed, dumbstruck, as the bespectacled man left her inspecting hands and clambered to his feet, rummaging through the scene and pulling away the wooden pieces before coming to a dead stop.

The ivory rose, his life's search, his endless efforts and belief…his miracle… lay in a wine-red puddle, crushed beneath the wood and destroyed before his eyes. Slowly, he gathered the strewn petals, wishing to revive the magic that was lost.

And with that desperate wish, a single small velvet petal stood out among the rest in his palm, its edge tinted with red. At that moment, the White Rabbit didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He just wanted time to stop.

_It was a miracle to begin with… and miracles don't last…_ Peter convinced himself severely, to contradict and fight the feeling of misery that was slowly eating him up. It was a once-in-a-lifetime chance granted to him, and yet, he wasn't satisfied and the silent emotions were piling up within him once again. Peter didn't want the pain to matter even though it did…

Because what mattered most was Alice.

"Peter?"

A small hand touched his shoulder, her gentle voice snapping him out of his daze. He turned to her, noticing the worry on her face. Her hair was messy and wet, and her locks were dripping with wine, but Peter thought she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

_Alice…_His love was safe and_ s_he was actually concerned for him, and that, was enough to make him happy.

Alice jumped a little at being able to hear him again. "Y-you… talked! So it is true! How did you do it?" She asked inquisitively with wide eyes, but all he did was take her hand into his as he knelt before her. He placed a closed fist into her palm before opening it slowly, pressing the contents in between his and her hand.

_You're alright. That's great._

He smiled his goofy smile at her then, something she hadn't been able to see for a long time since he busied himself. And his voice, it was so familiar to her it was almost as if she had heard it all along, but something was wrong. Having communicated with him before, she was very in tuned with his expressions more than his words, and now, it was tinged with sorrow and regret.

With that final word, Peter knew the exact moment when the last of the magic finally disappeared. He hesitantly removed his hands and Alice looked down at the pile of completely white rose petals.

"Peter? What's going on? Tell me." She persuaded, wanting to hear his voice again to confirm she was still sane. But what disturbed her more was the forced smile Peter was giving her as he shook his snowy white head stubbornly. He often did that when he didn't want her to be troubled.

"Why won't you say something, Peter? I know I heard your voice, you talked!" She cried out while shaking him slightly, happy for him, but Peter just smiled at her sadly. He attempted to pull out his notebook, but he frowned and bit his bottom lip when he remembered he had gotten rid of it. Fortunately, he still had his fountain pen in his breast pocket.

Peter took out his still-dry handkerchief and wrote down his reply, careful not to blotch before passing it to the Foreigner, who looked at him with bewilderment before she read.

.

_[Don't be foolish Alice dear. Rabbits can't talk, didn't you hear?]_

_._

"I'm not foolish! I really… heard…" Alice started out furiously but she couldn't bear to continue because Peter wouldn't look at her. He gazed away at his feet, then to the sides, fidgeting uncomfortably, and as if he was trying to prove his point…

_**POOF!**_

Peter transformed himself into a rabbit, with parts of his clothes and fur drenched with the red alcohol. It was the only way he could think of to hide the emotions that was threatening to make itself known. He wrinkled his pink nose and gave her a cute smile, but Alice wasn't deceived because his long white ears hung down sadly, pressed against the side of his head.

"Peter… What's wrong?" Her heart was thumping painfully for the forlorn-looking furry creature. She reached out and to her astonishment for the first time, Peter jumped away from her grasp. The rabbit shook its head disapprovingly and started to hop off, but to its surprise, Alice was even quicker and she swiftly scooped the struggling animal into her arms.

Peter grimaced and panicked as he wriggled and fought to escape the girl but Alice wouldn't let go. Annoyed at being vigorously pushed away, something she was not used to when being with Peter White, she turned him around in her hold to face her directly.

"Peter STOP!" Alice scolded and the albino rabbit stilled obediently, blinking its small red eyes. It sniffed at her before bringing its feet close to its body, trying to curl itself up, and to Alice's shock, it began to cry silently. She couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks as she watched Peter raise his paws to his rabbit face, trying to hide the tears that were falling non-stop from behind his round glasses.

She had seen Peter cry before but never like this, and it unexpectedly tore at her heart. All she could do was hug the sobbing and trembling rabbit close to her chest as she wondered:

.

"Peter… What happened to you?"

.

.

.

"You know, you can't keep hiding in here forever, Peter White."

_Just shut up, Worm, and leave me be._

Peter snapped back at Nightmare as the two role-holder floated in the misty green and purple Dreamland. It was always easier to talk to Nightmare with his useful mind-reading ability, but it doesn't guarantee one that it wouldn't be irritating.

And the incubus was certainly irritating the hell out of him now.

"Irritating? Tsk tsk. You've always been pretty anti-social because of your disability, but come'on now, no need to be so touchy on losing the white rose." Nightmare provocated with no self-preservation since he _is _currently in his own element.

But of course there are other ways to attack the dream demon, and Peter shot him a dirty look… along with a dirty gesture and a dirty string of words in his mind.

"Geh! Stop corrupting my world with your foul language and behaviour!" The silver-eyed man reprimanded, cringing and shaking a finger at him while preparing his violet handkerchief as his gagging reflexes began to act up.

_Then stop bugging me, Bug!_ Peter sarcastically replied, snorting and rolling his eyes at the pathetic man.

Nightmare pouted while watching Peter closely, as the rabbit took his golden watch in his hands, stare at the face of time for a while, before slinging it back to his sides, and then looking off into the endless distance of the dream with a far-off gaze.

He had been doing that constantly ever since he got to that place.

"You know, if you miss Alice, all you have to do is wake up." Nightmare suggested softly, reading off his mind and running his hand through his slick two-toned hair.

_No. _Peter absentmindedly thought. Reality was harsh, bitter and unfair. That much he already knew, but after what happened, he couldn't find the strength to face it anymore…

Nor to be able to face Alice again.

Was destiny really that determined to pit itself against his love for the much-loved Foreigner? The white rose was the perfect miracle and his only hope, and yet, fate cruelly didn't allow him the chance of making his true feelings known to her.

"Hmmm… actually Peter, the white rose isn't exactly the 'perfect miracle' you thought it was." The incubus grinned suspiciously as he drifted himself to the front of Peter's view, who gave him an annoyed and questioning glare.

"Indeed, among the common reds, the existence of the white rose does seem more fantastical and beautiful in its own glory, do you not agree?"

Peter nodded his head in answer and Nightmare chuckled before he continued...

.

"Then what if I told you that the 'miracle' is actually a glitch in the game, just like you?"

.

Molten silver eyes assessed Peter's shocked reaction keenly as it gradually turned into one of anger, using his powers to read the denial in the Prime Minister's mind, knowing that Peter was well aware that only Nightmare had the capability of holding every secret that exist in Wonderland.

_What are you saying?_

"What I'm saying is that the white rose shouldn't exist _at all_ in Vivaldi's garden, as long as the position of the Queen of Hearts stays. It is one of the rules and its appearance is considered an abnormality to the game. But it did, and that's because of you." Nightmare explained as he circled Peter who was trying to digest the information.

"It seeded because you desired for it. It grew because your feelings nurtured it and didn't stray. But the rules are getting strict and it won't happen again. Be proud Peter, because you achieved something not even every 'one-in-a-millionth' Wonderlander can achieve." The dream lord concluded as he smiled and crossed his legs in the air.

_So I just created another 'malfunction'? What's the point in that._ Peter thought to himself sardonically.

"Yes, but nonetheless, you thought it was 'more fantastical and beautiful in its own glory', did you not?" Nightmare repeated with a smirk that silenced the rabbit-eared man at his own contradiction.

"Glitch or not, the life of the white rose wasn't determined by that. You saw it for what it was; a beautiful, wondrous and magical flower that stood out from the rest and it served its purpose proudly till the end. In a way, it's similar to you, Peter White."

Peter was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to make of it as his mind contemplated on everything he just heard. _But what's the use in telling me all these now?_ He told himself as a gloved hand covered his face is despair and frustration.

Then, he heard Nightmare sigh.

"Because you have to understand, that Alice feels the same way about you."

_That she loves me too?_

"...I didn't say that."

_Drats._

But Peter knew exactly what Nightmare was referring to and it made his ears perk up along with his mood, and he finally allowed himself to smile genuinely.

In fact, it was a huge relief to know that that was how she really saw him instead of sympathising with a mute role-holder. If it had been the latter, he wouldn't be able to live with it for the rest of his life.

_Alice, as expected from the one my heart chose to be with! But..._ Peter was hesitant. He was still in a dream and the thought of going back to reality daunted him. If only he could see her now and hug her, he'd be the happiest rabbit in the world… whether or not she rejects his touch. At that thought, his white ears descended ever so slightly.

"Are you feeling lucky, Peter?" Nightmare asked with a knowing gleam in his eyes and snapping Peter out from his daydream. The incubus tried to crack his knuckles but he failed and flinched with self-inflicted pain instead, earning him a deadpanned-face from the rabbit-man.

_And… why should I be?_ He mentally regarded the incubus as he folded his arms and raising an eyebrow at him in question.

"Because for the second time, my dear friend…" Nightmare calmly stated as he smiled and raised both hands, while Peter inched away from him as he gave the Dream Master a look of repulsion at the informality.

.

"I will be attempting to grant your wish."

…

…

…

_HUH? !_

_**CLAP!**_

**_._****_

* * *

_**

**Hope that was okay and that it wasn't too much of a give away :p And yes, fate(the writer) is cruel to Peter because she wants to see his cute little bunny face cry with MOE-ness lol!^^ And for those who waited for this story, a little lame extras for you :P**

Inky: Last chapter! Nightmare will attempt to grant Peter a bit of happiness... considering who he is, will it actually work? :/

Peter: I highly doubt it.

Nightmare: I could use some more faith you know T-T

Peter: Faith not given. -_-* And how dare you make me mute! Give me back my voice now! -points gun at writer-

Inky: I-i really c-can't- O.O

Alice: Actually, he might be more tolerable that way... -_-

Peter: _[Alice! You really think so?] _^^ - writes on notebook-

Alice: Erm...I take it back...-_-"'

Peter: T-T

Inky: Just one more chapter guys! Haha...ha...ha ^^; - escapes from Peter's gun and runs off to type last update-

**Ok! Please, once again DO REVIEW to let me know what you think of this story! XD It seriously encouraged me lot and I am forever grateful to those who liked this story! Hope you enjoyed that ( yes, I know my stories are longwinded as usual, someone stop this habit of mine! T-T) and so, till the next update! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I'm finally complete with this! Sorry it took so long guys, was swamped with school starting and all T.T Thus this will be and extra long chapter to celebrate! Hope you'll enjoy it as well :) And a BIG thanks for all the reviews! I was really encouraged to get this out as soon as I could so pls review and let me know if it's ok k! **

**Also, it might be weird but there's a slight change to how Peter thinks since I figured normally we would be talking to ourselves more instead of to another person.**

**XD And now, I present to you...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HnKnA except for my story plot.**

* * *

.

**Chapter 5**

.

He adjusted his round-rimmed glasses while deep ruby orbs scanned the area around him. Evidently, he had felt a wave of distortion pass through the dream world and the scenery changed subtly, like a disturbed pool of smoke. But other than that, nothing major was worthy of his attention as it remained the same sea of emerald and violet clouds.

_Urgh… _Peter's nerve twitched impatiently as he gave Nightmare a dull stare. _What nonsense is that guy sprouting now?_

"Nonsense you say? What happened to good manners and 'thank you's?" The disgruntled silver-eyed man asked, placing his hands crossly at his hips as his body began to float sideways in the zero-gravity space.

_Whatever for? I doubt he did anything at all… _The red-eyed Prime Minister cynically thought as he glanced around him again sceptically.

"Of course I did something! Sheesh! Would a little appreciation hurt?" The Dream Master grimaced with a dented pride as he regarded his visitor before him upside down.

_Would a little injection hurt?_ Peter leered.

"That's not the same." But sure enough, Nightmare's face grew even paler as he flinched at the mental image of 'little' gigantic needles viciously piercing skin that Peter had so generously provided.

_It is to me so live with it._ Smirking triumphantly, Peter casually ended the subject. But seriously, what the heck was supposed to happen anyway?

"Well, as you desired, you'll be seeing Alice soon." Nightmare nonchalantly replied as drifted back to being upright. And without turning back, the incubus dismissed himself with a wave to a blank-faced Peter, whose ears now stood at attention, and started floating up and away.

"Oh, and don't worry, I won't be interrupting while you both talk, I'll just go disturb someone else's dream-"

_WHAT! What did you do that for!_ Peter yelled angrily, finally overcoming his state of surprise with full mental panic, yanking the dream demon back down by the bottom hem of his attire and causing Nightmare to stumble backwards uncomfortably and inducing a bout of heavy coughing.

However, despite his outburst, a furious blush covered his cheeks and it was obvious to anyone that his face was lit up with joy and anticipation; like a child waiting to receive his candy.

But still, Nightmare had no business butting his way into his life, as usual if he might add, but especially not at a time like now. How would he explain to Alice? If she found out about the white rose, would she chide him for being foolish? Peter felt conflicted.

_I didn't ask for any wish to be granted! What are you? My fairy godmother now?_ He sarcastically remarked in exasperation.

"I'm not interested in playing your fairy godmother Peter..." Nightmare straightforwardly pointed out as he tugged his clothes free before bending over with a quick swipe of his handkerchief to his mouth as he continued, "…I'm Alice's."

Peter tilted his head to the side and cocked an ear, puzzled and disgusted as he watch the sick incubus cough up more blood. _He doesn't even make sense anymore does he?_

"Apparently it was Alice who requested to see you, and I can do no other then to oblige. She's in this dream now." The incubus murmured sickly into the red-dyed cloth. He pointed a weak finger to a particular direction and Peter noticed a trail of white rose petals that was not there before, fading into an unknown part of the dream.

_She's really here then? _His eyes widened, but were quickly countered with a deep pull of his brow. _But… what do I tell her…?_ Peter thought hesitantly, more to question himself.

"Don't you have a lot to say to her?" Reading his thoughts, Nightmare suddenly appeared from behind, smiling knowingly.

_Yes, but that was when I had the rose, and now that it's gone… _Peter 'mumbled' to himself dejectedly at being reminded of it.

"That's where I come in again, but let me get this straight; I am NOT you're fairy godmother." Ignoring the odd look Peter flashed him, Nightmare sighed in resignation.

"Actually, like you, I'll be creating a 'malfunction', a break in the game, to temporarily allow you to fulfil what you couldn't do with the rose. Yes, Peter… I'll be giving you your voice back, and this time you'll be able talk rather than use telepathy, so stop gaping at me, it's kind of rude."

The Dream Master gave a snort and folded his arms, smiling amusingly and waiting patiently for Peter's reply, who was now too stunned to even think.

…

…

…_Can he actually do that?_

"You seriously need to have more faith in me!" Nightmare childishly huffed before regaining his usual cool composure. "You forgot that I control this realm Peter. 'Anything can happen in Wonderland', but it is even more so in a dream and that is the power I hold."

_But why would you even help me in the first place? Won't you want something in return like before? _Peter eyed the incubus suspiciously, who began to chuckle.

"Who knows? I oversee this game, and of course a game should progress shouldn't it? Otherwise it wouldn't be a game at all. And you made the rare white rose appear, that itself is enough of a price for me, and this exceptional event could not have been predicted, thus I'm sure Julius will pardon me this time too." Nightmare said confidently as he slowly glided in front with hands linked behind his back.

_Then couldn't he have done so earlier in the first place!_ Peter's ears twitched impatiently as he thought to himself.

"Although I am all mighty and powerful, it's not that easy." Nightmare flipped his sliver locks back and regarded Peter with a poised smile. "Look how much you had to go through just to get a single white rose. Same theory applied here."

Peter admitted, he was already feeling beyond temptation to take the bait given by the one-eyed man. Peter's expression grew solemn, carefully evaluating the Dream Master and his situation.

_You're serious then. What's the catch?_

"Ten words."

_Ten words?_

"You see, there's a limit to my powers." Nightmare twirled around gracefully and placed a finger to his thin lips. "I still have to abide the rules of the game after all, and thus I can only permit you to say ten words with your voice. Once I snap my fingers, it'll begin, and after ten words is spoken, that's it."

Peter nipped the edge of the glove of his thumb thoughtfully. How the heck was he going to summarise all his feelings for Alice into ten words? Will it even be enough? Surely his love for her could even overflow and drown the whole of Wonderland! But he didn't care, he had to try.

"Wow, your mind's pretty disorganised for once." Nightmare remarked in surprise as he circled back around Peter again, who shot him a look of disdain and thoughts of strangling the man.

_It's not like I can say what's on my mind whenever I please you know!_

"Hahaha! I'm sure you'll manage it one way or another! " The incubus chortled from behind, undaunted and much to Peter's annoyance.

_You… know I'm not… going to say "Thank you"…for this… _Peter grimaced as he forced himself to tell Nightmare, his face tinted with a little redness which he was so determine to deny.

"Well, well, aren't you a shy one! But of course, as usual, I keep _that_ confidential between you and me." The incubus slyly replied, zipping his lips as a promise while he grinned, his mind-reading ability frustrating Peter all the more and wishing he hadn't thought of that in the first place.

Suddenly, the White Rabbit felt hands being placed on his shoulders as Nightmare's voice hypnotically whispered in his ears:

.

"_**Well then, go ahead… she's waiting for you."**_

_._

_Alice…_ Peter could only hear himself repeating her name, his heart yearning to see her with every second it ticked, and as Nightmare urged him with a subtle push, he finally took a step forward…

_**Snap!**_

.

.

.

Peter walked alongside the chain of ivory flower petals, hands gingerly feeling about his chest and throat. He didn't feel different, whatever Nightmare did to him before he disappeared, but he wasn't taking any chances to test out his voice even though the pull to try was high.

There was no turning back now, and every step he took now was filled with anticipation, nervousness… and a hint of dread that was slowly tainting his confidence. Somehow, every meeting with Alice always ends in rejection, and this situation may be no different.

He frowned and shook his doubts off with resolution and Peter began to scan his surroundings.

All at once, his fears just seem to dissipate when he caught sight of her familiar blue dress, her golden silky locks, and her much-loved face.

_Ah…Alice!_

Beautiful pools of sea-green orbs met with blazing red ones as they stood looking at each other in silence. Peter could feel her gaze boring straight into his once-cold soul and 'heart', unsure of what he should do next when all he wanted was to run to her and…

"Peter! I knew you'd be here!" Alice's face brightened up with a smile, one of which she so rarely showed in front of him that his clock nearly stopped ticking.

And when she suddenly ran straight to him and hugged him by the waist, the White Rabbit felt that he could die happy now.

"Oh!" Alice catches herself in that brief moment of happiness and relief and pulls away quickly but it was too late, Peter just stood there limply with a happy and dazed look on his widely smiling face cupped in his hands.

She swore she could see tiny hearts and sparkles all about him.

"Crap, maybe that was a little too much for him to handle." Alice mumbled to herself as she logically evaluated his love-sick expression, and waved a hand in front of him to catch his attention.

The white-haired youth snaps back to normalcy, pointing to her and then to himself with an uncertain and questioning look.

"Of course I'm looking for you, you idiot! Everyone at the castle is worried sick for you!" She replied, her robust tone attempting to hide the underlying anxiousness in her voice, but Peter folded his arms and regarded the foreigner sceptically with a quirk to his lips.

"O-ok not everyone, since Ace seems more amused and excited than worried, Vivaldi's angry that work is piling up that she keeps executing, the poor King is exhausted because she doubled his duty and the servants are living with more fear than before… so I g-guess it's… j-just me…" Upon realization, Alice blushed heavily while she twiddled her fingers.

_Ah… She's too cute!_ _If heaven exist then this would be it!_ Peter daydreamed again with an idiotic grin.

"B-but that's not the point!" Alice stuttered as she counter-reacted and jabbed an accusing finger into his shoulder, and he looked at her wide-eyed while tilting his head to the side.

"The point is, Sir Peter White, that you've been asleep for three cycles ever since I brought you back that day! I'd call for a doctor but Vivaldi said a vet would suffice." She recalled thoughtfully, oblivious to the agitated twitch in his smile as he cracked his own knuckles and cursed inwardly at the Queen.

"But anyway, he said your wounds have healed but… you just didn't want to wake up." She glanced worriedly at him, noticing that Peter tried to shield his gaze from under his white bangs, the tip of his snowy ears lowering a little.

The silence wasn't unbearable to Alice. In fact, it had grew on her after all these while, but what made her uncomfortable was that she couldn't read his expression which was something he seldom bothered to hide, and yet…

"Nightmare explained to me everything about the rose. Peter… why? You never told me it troubled you that much, that you… couldn't talk."

And it didn't, until _she_ came along.

Peter smiled a small smile. They never really talked about his condition, but if his Alice was being considerate and open about it, to actually initiate something between them for once, then maybe he too, could be brave enough to face it again.

He gently took her hand and wrote with his fingers in her open palm. It quickly dawned on Alice what he was trying to do and she concentrated in making out the invisible words…

_[It's all because of you.]_

"Me?" She looked up at him with innocent bewilderment on her face. "But I would never mind such a thing and you should know that's true. Voice or not, you're still going to be obsessive, annoying, irritating, irksome, perverted and weird Peter to me!"

_Ouch._ He winced through his smile at her reprimanding defence. _Ha ha ha…She's got __**such**__ a sense of humour, my love does!_ He convinced himself weakly. But when he looked back, he soon found her staring forlornly at her feet that shifted about uneasily.

"I… don't understand, Peter. Why go so far as to find a white rose? Why… go so far… for me?" Alice dejectedly asked. She didn't do anything to deserve his undying attention and love at all, and yet, just because it's Wonderland, she knows full well she's at fault and her guilt was eating at her.

She didn't want to admit, but Alice knows it's especially so because of _him_…

Peter White.

Two light taps in the centre of her palm brought her attention back to him, stopping her breath effectively when he caressed her reddening cheek kindly with the back of his hand. No matter how many times she pushed him away or turn down his love, Peter always smiled at her tenderly, just like now.

Because he couldn't hate her, and would never blame her… for just being_ Alice._

_[Alice is Alice, and that's all that I need for a reason...]_

Peter wrote to her, and his velvet fingers continue to stroke her palm while he prayed deep down that she will understand, as she looked at him, confounded.

_[…And for me to tell you these words, so listen well my dearest, and I hope you will always remember this.]_

Peter took a deep breath and tightened his grip on her hand. _I guess this will be over pretty quickly huh…_ and with that, he opened his mouth…

.

"**Alice..."**

.

Her eyes grew even larger if possible as she stared at his moving lips, her beating heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice saying her name so lovingly.

_Ah…_ Peter savoured the taste of his first word, letting it linger on his tongue and overwhelm him in joy. How his voice found her name perfectly, sounded and felt exactly as how he had imagined it to be…oh so sweet.

.

"**I love you..."**

.

He said, finally smiling happily with no regrets as those three expensive words were delivered with all his hopes, dreams and love for her pinned on it.

Alice's face doubled the shade of her blush, her heart thumping painfully against her chest as she spotted small pools of tears at the corner of his eyes. But before she could speak to advise him to stop, Peter softly hushed her with a finger to her lips.

.

"**I really do…"**

.

He leaned in closer to her beautifully flushed and surprised face. The depth of his love was both a gift and a curse that haunted him in his silence. He _needed_ to express it before it suffocated him, and he could feel the weight on his ticking clock slowly lightening.

Peter tugged her hand over and placed it above his clock for her to feel his 'heartbeat'. He was so close now that she could hear his slow and deep breathing.

.

"**And always will."**

.

And with that, he bent down, removed his finger between them and sealed his message within her heart with a kiss. But it wasn't forceful like that one he had given her before. Instead, he shocked her with its slow and welcoming tenderness, pressing, coaxing and caressing her full lips with his.

This time, she couldn't find the strength to resist, and the hand on his chest grabbed his collar for support.

His hand found its way up to cup her face, but he found wetness seeping through his glove.

_Why is she crying? I shouldn't be making those precious tears fall. _

Immediately, his lips left hers and he focused his concern on her cheek, kissing his way up the wet trail and licking away the bittersweet teardrop that was threatening to roll down from the corner of her eye.

"Peter…" Alice finally spoke as she subtly pushed him away and wiped her eye hastily, self-conscious of the intimacy she never thought she would allow with this particular man.

"Those valuable ten words that Nightmare gave… you used it on me. You did all that, just to tell me this?" She asked with her heart in her mouth as she covered her watering eyes with the back of her arm in disbelief.

At once, his long ears flopped down in disappointment. He had made sure to choose his words carefully; did it not work nor touch her heart? _Is she going to be mad? I must have done something selfish again…_ Peter flinched at her question and looked away to the side, closing his eye and awaiting for her scolding…

.

"Silly white rabbit, I already know that."

.

His eyes flew open and stared at the girl, trepidation filled up upon hearing those words, but her genuine and affectionate smile shocked him.

"And I never doubted you a single moment, nor will I ever forget the words you say, no matter how many times you say it, with or without a voice."

And at that moment, he could almost kiss her again. But he chose to pull her into his arms fiercely and hug her waist tightly instead, trying to mask the sob that was stuck in his throat. He just wanted to hold onto her, to know that the Alice at this moment is real even though they are in a dream.

_Well actually it's because you annoy me so much my mind's too conditioned to it…But… I guess this is fine too._ Alice thought as she scratched her cheek sheepishly. She patted his soft white locks endearingly and let out a sigh. "What am I going to do with you?"

He didn't know that her hands moving through his hair could create such a wonderful feeling, and he felt his mind and body feeling laden and heavy with sleep. But Peter didn't want to let her go just yet, afraid that she might really disappear if he did.

Suddenly, her smooth hands framed his face and her thumb flitted gently across his lashes to wipe away those tears he was trying so hard to hide. To his surprise, she tilted his head up and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, creating a warm, tingling sensation all the way down to his spine, and he could hear her alluring voice whisper to him as he lowered his lids slowly...

.

"_**So please Peter… wake up for me."**_

.

.

.

_ALICE!_

Peter called out for her fearfully and woke with a start. But thankfully, his eyes soon rested upon her sleeping form, her head nestled on her arms by the side of his bed. He heaved a sigh of relief and calmed his rapidly ticking clock down, looking about and taking in the view of his room.

He felt his own furry paws touch his chest and realised that he had not transformed back from his rabbit form since that incident, and he gladly reminded himself to spite and poison Vivaldi's newest rose garden.

He chuckled in silence as he entertained the scheming thought when his small red eyes saw a brand new notebook and his pen lying on the sheets of his bed close to Alice. Turning its head curiously and dangling its ears to the side, the white rabbit read the upside down words on the cover of the notebook:

_[To Peter. From Alice.]_

_A present from Alice!_ He cried out to himself in delight as he wriggled out from under the bedcovers and quietly hopped over to take it, careful not to disturb his slumbering love.

Peter the rabbit settled down and took his spectacle, which had been removed and folded onto his jacket pocket, and placed it on his little pink nose. He then wiped a paw adoringly over her handwriting, his ears perked up gleefully and he hugged the notebook, promising to treasure it forever, before proceeding to turn to the first page.

"Hmmm…" The rustling of paper aroused Alice from her sleep and the fair-headed foreigner rubbed at her eyes drowsily as she sat up. "Oh, Peter… You're finally awa-AH!"

_**Thud! **_

A mass of white fur ball dressed in a red chequered suit lunged at her and she landed on her back to the floor, only to find Peter bouncing excitedly on her stomach.

"Awake?" She ended, groaning and rubbing the back of her head as she tried to sit up. "Tch…Didn't I tell you not-"

She stopped short, feeling the temperature of her face rising steadily as Peter showed her a page on the notebook, pointing at it with a stubby small hand. The same sheet in which she had clearly written, in her own hand, a hundred "Thank You" notes all over the page. Peter figured as well that she had probably written them while waiting for him to rise.

"That's…er…I-i… erm… haven't got t-the chance to thank you for s-saving me…" She stuttered and blushed at him profusely, covering her mouth with the back of her hand in exasperation. "Y-you're not the only one having trouble expressing feelings you know!"

Peter blinked at her in astonishment and sniffed at the book in his paws._ My straightforward Alice was actually relying on __**this**__?_ He couldn't believe it but hugs the notebook gladly anyway, unknowingly causing Alice to squeal privately at the adorable and cuddly sight.

"Goodness, you're not even supposed to see that till I leave the castle." Alice pretentiously frowned and grumbled to conceal her weakness towards him. She got up, carrying Peter with her and she placed him down on his pillow, tucking in his blanket and assuming that he should rest a little more since he hasn't turned back to human yet.

But the white bunny just pushed his small specs up its nose and, taking his pen in one paw, he flips to the next page and began to write. Alice observed, wondrously amazed at how an animal with no disposable thumbs could write in neat cursive writing.

Finally done, Peter then lifts the notebook happily for Alice to read, and of course it was none other than…

_[I love you Alice!]_

Alice traced his writing with her fingertips. It was nostalgic to read, something she had unconsciously been missing for a while.

Peter peered through his glasses at the girl from behind the notebook, trying to gauge her reaction. However, unexpectedly, she pulled the notebook down onto his bunny lap as she inched her face closer to his rabbit one, tapping his nose affectionately with a finger.

"And I think I may learn to love you too, Peter…" She whispered with a fond smile, but as the rabbit continued to stare at her, frozen in place with pure elation, her face contorted with acknowledgement, turning crimson once again and she averted her widened teal eyes away.

"I-I mean 'like'! Learn to…like… you…" Alice patted her feverishly blushing cheeks, but it did nothing to help reduce her face temperature and she shut her eyes against her own inflicted embarrassment.

Peter, on the other hand, was high on cloud nine.

_Alice finally…loves… me?_ He questioned himself, unable to believe what he just heard. But if it was truly her love, then he will definitely seize it with everything he's got. He just didn't know what to do, what to say, or what to even think of it.

And so, he just let his body take control and do the talking.

Suddenly, Alice felt fuzzy paws pull her hands down from her face and the White Rabbit press a kiss on her cheek…

_**POOF!**_

And soon, the silky fur that was brushing against her skin was replaced with the feel of his lips. He then feathers kisses to the corner of her mouth before hesitantly pausing briefly to look at Alice in the eye, wanting to know if she would refuse him this time.

When she didn't, he slowly moved his lips closer to her, his half-lidded crimson eyes never leaving hers, reluctantly patient enough to give her time to consider. At last, she closed her blue-green eyes shyly in admittance and his mouth took possession of her passionately, mashing his lips onto her soft ones, feeling as if his love overflowing to the brim of his clockwork heart.

Peter nibbled teasingly at her bottom lip, his moist tongue dipping and testing her. His fingers stroke up and behind her neck while his other hand wrapped around her waist, urging her closer as he rested back against his pillow. Alice let out a small noise of pleasure, a sound he could very well get used to, against his fervent onslaught, leaning against his firm and warm body and pulling him closer by his collar, allowing Peter to deepen the kiss.

As fantastical as it was, it was not a dream… Alice is in his arm, loving him back at long last, and it's real. With that thought, the silent Peter White smiled into the kiss…

.

_"Definitely, some things are better left faced in reality than a dream."_

.

.

.

_[End]_

_._

_._

_._

_[Mean while…for those of you who was wondering…]_

_._

"…Why the hell are you in my dream Nightmare? Explain yourself."

An irritated Clockmaster demanded with folded arms and steel azure eyes glared.

"Because I'm renting out my dream space and I have to be elsewhere for a little while?" The sliver-haired incubus tried nervously as he floated and rolled his thumbs.

"..."

"...?"

"…Urgh…"

"Hey! That wasn't necessary!"

"And you've chosen to disturb me even when there's no work?" Julius asked, wiping a hand across his annoyed face.

"Precisely! Aren't you glad I'm here to keep you company!" Nightmare perkily replied with a grin.

"No, I'm thoroughly disturbed and not amused, happy now? So be gone, demon." Julius sarcastically retorted and the raven-haired man about turned and began to walk away.

"Don't just 'exorcise' me like that." Nightmare commented dryly. "And that's rude, considering I'm the guest here!" he complained with a pout.

"Then consider yourself uninvited." Julius coldly replied as he continued to walk on.

"Come on Julius, don't be mean! Hey, are you listening to what I'm saying? You can't just ignore me! Wait up!"

"If this is what I get for taking a nap from work, I'm never sleeping again even if it kills me." Julius solemnly swore to himself, leaving the incubus whimpering and coughing up blood while drifting to catch up with the grumbling role-holder.

.

.

.

_[That's all folks! Thanks for reading! ^^]_

* * *

**Hope the ending was ok and that it wasn't too cheesy with the 10 words XP For once, I'm pretty glad Peter got his way with her, though I must say I probably portrayed him and his fanatically behavious a little to subtle then normal. Maybe it got downplayed by my angsty-ness T-T**

**PLUS! The ending with Nightmare and Julius was a reference to my other Julius-story, _The Solitary Heart_, go check it out if you like and you'll know what I mean! ^^**

**Nonetheless, THANK YOU for reading and reviewing and hope you enjoyed my story! ^^ Again, I'd love to hear final reviews, hate it or love it, OOC or not, anywhere I can improve for my next writing let me know k! Muacks! XD**


End file.
